Forum:2008-11-19 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . I was wrong, the identity was revealed. But does Von Pinn know who the Heterodyne is, and what is her intention? Argadi 02:39, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :It isn't obvious to me that Von Pinn is the person who produced the loud challenge to Gil from a couple of pages earlier. The locations don't seem right, and besides, would she really call him just "Gil"? -- that old bearded guy 03:01, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :: I'm assuming that it wasn't Von Pinn that spoke to Gil, so I should have said "one mystery identity" was revealed. Aside from the reasons you mentioned, I assume that strips occur in chronological order unless there is a strong indication otherwise. (Also, the speech bubble for the entity addressing Gil doesn't match Von Pinn.) Argadi 10:23, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Me too. I guess Von Pinn's claws are retractable for when she has to make a tight fist without gouging holes in her hands. As for "The Heterodyne," considering that she was there when Klaus blew the lid off the fact that Agatha was Bill's daughter, and even spoke up to confirm it, it would make no sense at all for her to NOT know which heir would be fake and which is real. The question is, who will she end up working for or against? She clearly hates Lucrezia, probably for making a mockery of her entire reason for existing by killing Klaus Barry. :I'm going to speculate that Lucrezia planned all along to have herself reborn in a body that would be recognized by all the creations of the Heterodyne family as a legitimate heir by blood, by taking over the mind of the first daughter she bore for Bill, and only pretended to be a loving mother until she confirmed that she was pregnant with a daughter. (A male child would have a hard time reproducing her "command voice" past the age of twelve, not to mention the total weirdness of going from a female body to a male one). If this is the case, Von Pinn would probably blame Agatha nearly as much as Lucrezia herself for Klaus Barry's death, and might well attack her like a rabid dog. On the other hand, if Agatha manages to confine Von Pinn long enough to talk some sense into her, she could end up protecting Agatha as fiercely as she protects everything else she cares about (possibly even from unwanted suitors like Gil). :Either way, at least we'll finally get some answers regarding just what is really going on once our next between-book distraction is over. Tatter D 22:53, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::I think Lucrezia's story is more complex. There's just odd little details that bug me about it, but I'd prefer not to go into all that just yet. But I am really excited that Von Pinn showed up at the Castle. I think that means we're going to get some resolution in the next volume about just why Von Pinn is the way she is, which means we'll learn more about Lucrezia. Woohoo! --mnenyver 23:41, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::It's probably much more complex than that, but the actions of her uploaded personality, not to mention her noted history of killing off any minions or allies on even the slightest suspicion they may pose an inconvenience, would at least mark her as a control freak, if not an irredeemable villainess. Tatter D 03:25, 21 November 2008 (UTC) In response to: : I guess Von Pinn's claws are retractable for when she has to make a tight fist without gouging holes in her hands. Argadi 01:20, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, but not "enjoy it." At least, she didn't say it outright, but then maybe the leather outfit hides all the cutting she does to herself for fun... Tatter D 03:26, 21 November 2008 (UTC)